1 choice
by Vibra Sayekty
Summary: Kyuhyun dan kehidupan nya


1 Choice

Cast

Cho KyuhyunSeo JoohyunChoi Sooyoungetc

Genre

General, Royal life, Drama's.

Length

[Series 1]

vibra s.

Desclaimer : my imagination just for fun

Awas typo dimana-mana !!

Happy reading

DunG..Dung…

Suara bedug ditabuh telah terdengar dari sisi kanan istana milik Keluarga Bangsawan Cho. Pasalnya hari ini adalah pengangkatan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai putra mahkota.

"Dengan ini aku mengangkatmu sebagai putra mahkota Bangsawan Cho" ucap Raja Cho pada sang putra.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tengah bahagia karena gelar putra sudah disematkan padanya. Butuh waktu 5 tahun Cho Kyuhyun untuk membuktikah bahwa dirinya pantas mendapat gelar putra mahkota.

"Terima kasih Raja" ucap Kyuhyun dengan gembira.

Setelah penyematan gelar kepada Kyuhyun selesai, pestapun berlanjut.

"Selamat Kyuhyun-ah kau mendapat gelar putra mahkota" ucap Sungmin, sahabat Kyuhyun di sekolah tata krama.

"Nde, gomawo Sungmin-ah. Aku juga tak menyangka gelar ini akhirnya diberikan kepadaku." Kyuhyun terus melangkah menuju paviliunnya setelah dia menemui tamu undangan dari berbagai Bangsawan.

"Selamat jumpa Sungmin-ah"

"Selamat jumpa"

Setelah sampai di paviliunnya, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Serta melepas segala pernak pernik yang berada di badannya dibantu oleh kasim-kasim yang setia menjaganya.

"Tuan Kyuhyun minggu depan ada pertemuan antar Bangsawan" ucap salah satu pengawal pribadinya yang sudah dianggap seperti kakaknya sendiri, Shim Changmin.

"Nde. Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan menikah" ujar Kyuhyun disertai kekehannya.

"Nde. Rencananya Raja Cho akan memilih salah satu Putri dari Bangsawan yang diundang diacara tersebut" ucap Changmin menjelaskan.

"Heuh" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Tak disangka sebentar lagi dirinya akan menikah. Memang dia menyadari bahwa ayahnya, Raja Cho Younghwan sudah tak muda lagi untuk memerintah kerajaannya yang semakin luas kekuasaannya.

"Changmin-ssi bisakah kau tinggalkanku sendiri. Aku ingin istirahat" ucap Kyuhyun pada pengawalnya yang kini sudah selesai melepas pernak-pernik dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Nde."

Setelah kepergian Changmin Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya dikasur yang selama ini menjadi tempat istirahatnya. Disaat akan tertidur bayangan gadis 5 tahun lalu hadir kembali

FLASHBACK

TRENGGG

Suara tanda bahwa kelas tata krama akan segera dimulai sudah melengking di Sekolah Sungkyungkwan. Para siswa siswi sudah berhamburan ketempat duduk masing-masing kecuali putra dari Bangsawan Cho yang kini tengah jalan santai menuju kelasnya.

"Ahn Siyoung". "Hadir". "Baek Jungsik". "Hadir"……. "Cho Kyuhyun"

Semua mata kini tengah memandang tempat duduk yang kini masih kosong melompong setelah 10 menit yang lalu kelas sudah dimulai.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Dimana anak itu?" tanya Guru Jung memastikan.

Tak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaan dari guru Jung. Seluruh siswa siswi hanya menunduk.

TREKKK

Terdengar suara pintu telah dibuka. Dibali pintu terdapat pangeran Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mempersiapkan alasan yang kuat agar tidak dihukum guru Jung karena terlambat.

"Maaf guru aku terlambat." Setelah memberi hormat pada gurunya Kyuhyun bergegas duduk di tempatnya.

Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan guru Jung sekarang. Pasalnya saat ini dia hanya menatap datar pada Kyuhyun yang kin tengah menuju tempat duduknya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk Pangeran Kyuhyun?" tanya guru Jung memastikan.

"Nde?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Dia tak tahu bahwa saat ini dia tengah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Dengan muka merah padamnya guru Jung berusaha menahan amarahnya. "Heuh". Pada akhirnya dia hanya menghela nafas. "Sebagai hukuman karena kau terlambat. Silahkan anda keluar dari kelas ini dan pergi ke perpustakaan serta pelajari Silsilah Kerajaan Sila."

"Baik seongsaenim". Dengan langkah yang gontai Kyuhyun keluar dari kelasnya dan pergi keperpustakaan, melakukan apa yang diperintah oleh guru Jung.

"Andai saja tadi ratu tidak menyuruhku untuk sarapan bersama pasti aku tak akan terlambat" gerutu Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena tak menyadari bahwa di depannya ada seseorang yang tengah membaca dengan serius, Kyuhyun menabrak orang itu sehingga oarng tersebut jatuh terjermbab.

"Auh" keluh orang tersebut seraya mengibas-ngibaskan hanbok yang terkena debu. Setelah mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh kini orang tersebut memandang dengan tajam sosok yang kini masih belum kembali dari alam khayalannya.

"Yakkk. Dasar orang tak tau tatat krama. Seharusnya kau itu membantuku dan meminta maaf. Bukannya malah melamun" ucap orang tersebut penuh penekanan. Sosok di depan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah marah-marah sangat menggemaskan menurut Kyuhyun.

"Maaf" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah. Kini dia malah tersenyum lebar pada sosok di depannya.

"Aish." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi sosok tersebut melangkah menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Hei tunggu siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah sadar bahwa sosok di depannya sudah mulai menjauh.

"Kau mengikutiku?" tanya orang tersebut setelah sampai di perpustakaan.

"Annio. Aku dihukum oleh guru Jung karena terlambat."

"Cih. Dasar murid tak tahu sopan santun."

"Hahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai-sampai seseorang di hadapannya menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Sudah 3 kau mengatakan ucapan yang tak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang putri." Setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun sosok itu kemudian diam. "Maaf"

"Tak apa. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf lagi padamu karena membuatmu marah. Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Seo Joohyun."

FLASHBACK END

Ditengah tidurnya Kyuhyun memimpikan gadis itu, gadis yang membuatnya betah di kelas tata krama. "Saranghae Seohyun-ah" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Suasana di Kerajaan sangatlah ramai seperti biasanya. Para dayang mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan anggota kerajaan. Para koki memasak makan terbaik setiap harinya. Para pengawal setiap pagi berlatih guna memperkokoh penjagaan agar tidak ada penyusup yang lolos dari pengawasan mereka.

Hari ini Kyuhyun bangun lebih awal atau mungkin bangun tepat waktu sebelum pengawal pribadinya, Shim Changmin mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Hari aku merasa bahagia Changmin" ucap Kyuhyun disela langkahnya menuju ruang makan di kerajaannya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi Tuan?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Tak ada"

Setelah masuk ke ruang makan Kyuhyun sudah ditunggu oleh raja dan ratu Cho.

"Selamat pagi raja ratu"

"Pagi" ucap raja dan ratu secara bersamaan.

Setelah memberi hormat pada orangtuanya Kyuhun duduk di kursi tempat biasa ia duduk.

Hari ini koki di kerajaannya memasak makanan yang disukainya, kimbab. Dengan lahap dan tenang Kyuhyun mulai menyantap sarapannya.

Setelah acara sarapan selesai kini Kyuhyun berada di ruangan ayahnya, raja Cho Younghwan. Dengan diliputi tanda tanya yang amat besar dia mulai mengira-ira apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh ayahnya tersebut.

"Pangeran. Kini usiamu sudah 20 tahun. Sudah saatnya menikah dan selanjutnya kau akan menjadi raja" ucap Raja Cho seraya mengamati aktifitas seluruh penghuni kerajaannya dari balkon ruangannya.

"Maksud raja, aku akan segera dijodohkan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Sebenarnya dia sudah mendengar dari Changmin tentang kabar ini namun dia pikir menikah merupakan hal yang tak bisa dianggap main-main lagi pula usianya kini masih 20 tahun.

"Nde. Aku ingin kau segera menggantikanku sebagai raja. Aku tak lagi muda untuk mengatu kerajaan ini yang semakin luas kekuasaannya." Raja Cho menatap lekat sang putra yang kini tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah raja aku akan menuruti perkataanmu. Namun bisakah aku memilih calon permaisuriku sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan sebab dirinya tak ingin permaisurinya berasal dari orang sembarangan.

"Kau tak mempercai ayahmu sendiri Pangeran?"

"Bukan begitu raja. Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai meskipun aku diperbolehkan memiliki berapapun selir namun ratuku hanya satu" .

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Sebenarnya aku sudah memilih salah satu sahabatmu di kelas tata krama yang akan ku jadikan menantuku" ucap raja Cho seraya membalik tubuhnya.

"Nde??"

TBCCho Kyuhyun, Seo Joohyun, Choi Sooyoung


End file.
